


Lighting the Candle

by Jathis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Menorah, Religion, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Credence is invited to participate in a holiday





	

He blinked rapidly in confusion as the wand was suddenly held out to him, the tip glowing a warm and inviting blue color. For a brief moment Credence felt panic wash over him but calmed when he saw the smile on everyone's faces. "Um..?" he weakly offered.

"We want you to light the candle today!" Queenie chirped, keeping her wand held out to the other.

"Me?" He felt a blush creep over his face and up to the tips of his ears. He looked around at the others as if for help. "I'm not..."

"Well neither am I but I was invited to light one yesterday," Newt reminded him.

"Oh...but what if..?" He fell silent when Tina touched his arm, looking over at her.

"It'll be okay," she promised him.

His excuses run dry; Credence looked back at Queenie and her offered wand. He took it from her carefully with both hands, as if it were made out of the most fragile porcelain. He looked back at her for confirmation, biting his lip as the tip's light faded.

"You can do it," she assured him. She took his wrists and guided his hands to the intended candle. "Now just...think of something that makes you happy."

He closed his eyes and focused. At first there was nothing but blackness, swirling and enveloping. He felt as if he were going to choke on it but then there was a light and suddenly he remembered the people around him again. He found himself thanking God often for allowing these people to come into his life. These Witches and Wizards and a baker...they had saved him.

"Look! You did it!"

Credence opened his eyes and he let out a surprised laugh when he saw the lit candle. The sight of the small dancing flame made his chest feel warm and his eyes prickled with tears of happiness.


End file.
